


What friends are for

by MaddieWrites



Series: The Tony Stark Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im sorry this is so bad, mother hen natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Natasha decides to keep an eye on the team's eating habits after she discovers Tony's decided not to eat. Alternatively, Tony has a panic attack and Bucky helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the panic attack and/or calming methods are inaccurate. I thankfully haven't had a panic attack in a while, and I've never tried these methods so sorry if this isn't accurate. Leave a comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading.

“Tony, that's coffee cup number six. How long have you been up?” Steve asked.  
“Seventy six hours, why?”  
“You should sleep.”  
“Yeah, I should. Good talk.” Tony took a huge gulp of his coffee.  
“I'm serious. You've been up way too long. You look awful. Maybe it's time to turn in.”  
“Since when do you care? I'm fine.”  
“You're clearly not fine, Steve's right.” Natasha sighed. “You've been up too long. If you can, you should sleep. Any amount you can get is good.”  
“Why are you all so concerned?”  
“Have you seen yourself? When was the last time you ate?”  
“Sir has not eaten for thirty seven hours.” JARVIS announced.  
“Do I really need to say it?” Natasha asked.  
“Fine, I'll eat.” Tony opened the fridge.  
“I can go for a takeout run if you want.” She offered.  
“Thanks.” Tony sighed. Nat went around collecting orders and brought Burger King back for lunch. Tony thanked her again and offered a small smile.  
“Anytime.”  
Tony hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was eating. Maybe thirty seven hours was a long time...  
“Make sure you drink something too, and not alcohol. You're dehydrated.” She set a water bottle nest to him. “Clint that goes for you too. JARVIS you there?”  
“Yes Miss.”  
“Keep track of what and when everyone's eating and drinking. Keep me posted.”  
“I will send all relevant data to your cellular device.”  
“Thanks JARV.”  
“My pleasure.”  
“Why do you want to know when we're eating?” Clint asked.  
“I want to make sure you all are eating. I swear I have to be your mom sometimes. JARVIS keep track of sleeping too.”

 

“Okay, I've been collecting data for the last few weeks. Clint, you ate normally for two days and then missed two meals, ate normally ,and missed one meal. It almost seems like you aren't used to eating normally but tried to because you knew I'd be watching you. Bucky, you're not sleeping , but you've been trying to to sleep so A for effort, good job. Steve, I get that you're just enjoying the new foods of our era, but you have a serious french fry addiction. Bruce, surprisingly good job. Thor, pop tarts are not sufficient... Never mind. It's fine. Tony... You didn't even try. You only ate if you were prompted and slept basically four hours out of every seventy four hours. What are you doing?”  
“Sir has been working in the lab.”  
“What has he been working on?”  
“He has done a bit of work on his suits, but he is particularly focused in his efforts to st-.”  
“That's good JARV.” Tony stopped him. “I'm also working on my basic survival needs, okay? I just forget to eat sometimes. I don't want to talk about it.”  
“That doesn't explain the lack of sleeping Tony.”  
“He said he doesn't want to talk about it. He's been doing better, just leave him alone.” Bucky spoke up.  
“Tony, you're killing yourself.” Nat sighed.  
“I said leave him alone.” Bucky growled.  
“Buck, calm down okay? She didn't mean anything by it. She's just concerned.” Steve assured him. Tony made a mental note to check on Bucky later; it wasn't like him to stand up like that, but right now he was on the verge of another panic attack. He'd decided to stop by the kitchen and eat on the low point of the spiral but now the panic was bubbling up and his chest was contracting.  
“Sir, I recommend removing yourself from the area or activating protocol one.” JARVIS stated calmly, registering his heart rate.  
“No.” Tony decided.  
“Sir?”  
“No, I'm not leaving. Do not activate protocol one.”  
“Sir, the anxiety attack in inevitable. Would you prefer to have it here or elsewhere?”  
“Here, thank you.” Tony cleared his throat, trying to reopen his airway.  
“Tony, breathe. Slow and deep. Count to five in and out.” Bucky said calmly. “Let's try and decrease it's effects.”  
Tony nodded, taking a slow shaky breath.  
“Don't curl in on yourself like that. It restricts your breathing. Sit up and put your hands behind your head.”  
Tony couldn't, leaping from his chair to curl up in the corner.  
“I'm still right here Tony. We're all here and you're safe.” Bucky didn't approach him.  
“What do we do?” Steve hissed.  
“Not much we can do. He's gotta ride it out now. Only thing you can do is try to calm them before and try to make it less severe.”  
Tony wasn't breathing so quickly now, starting to calm.  
“Good, it's a short one.” Bucky sighed. “Tony, more deep breaths okay? Put your hands behind your head and uncurl.”  
Tony wasn't quite ready to uncurl, but he did take slower breathes. Once he'd uncurled, Bucky helped him up and had him sip water.  
“What set that off?” He asked.  
“It's just a high anxiety day. Eating with you guys set it off. I've been having them all day.”  
“You don't have to hide them Tony. We can help you. I get them too.” Bucky admitted.  
“Thanks.” He whispered.  
“So, what are you working on all day?” Natasha asked, curious.  
“Sir works to keep himself awake. He suffers nightmares of particular events all of which have been removed from my speech drive.”  
Tony hadn't seen Steve move, but now he was engulfing the mechanic in a hug.  
“We're here for you Tony.” He smiled.  
Natasha and Bucky joined the hug. Hiding it had been miserable, but Tony had a feeling he wouldn't have to hide anymore. After all, that's what friends are for.


End file.
